Testbeszéd
by Tia-Redmido
Summary: Nagisa régóta szereti Reit, de érzéseit eddig sosem merte bevallani neki. Ám egy hétköznapinak induló délutánon elhatározásra jut: beszéljenek szavak helyett a tettek! Rei X Nagisa
1. Testbeszéd

Testbeszéd

Nagisa unottan bámulta a plafont. Egy jó ideje elveszítette a fonalat Rei beszédében és elkezdte vendéglátója szobáját és annak tárgyait bámulni, de ez sem bizonyult sokkal érdekesebb cselekvésnek. A kék hajú nem másról, mint a legújabb szerzeményéről tartott szónoklatot, amely egy újabb, az úszásról szóló könyvet jelentett. Persze Nagisát ez sosem érdekelte igazán, de azért mindig vette a fáradtságot, hogy végighallgassa, aztán, ha úgy érezte elege van, meg is szakítsa a mesélést.

Ez az alkalom is ilyen volt. Míg figyelmen kívül hagyta Rei szövegelését, gondolatai hirtelen felelevenedtek egy bizonyos téma körül, amelyet már régóta szeretett volna megbeszélni úszótársával, csak eddig nem vette a bátorságot. Ez az érzés meg is lepte őt, hiszen őszinte és merész embernek tartotta magát.

_Azt hiszem, az ilyesmivel nem kell sokat tökölni_ – futott át az agyán, majd Rei felé fordította fejét. Gondolkodás nélkül a fiú szájára tapasztotta a kezét, aki nem kis meglepettséggel hagyta abba a beszédet. Nagisa elhivatott tekintete láttán döbbenten pirult el és úgy meredt rá.

- Te meg mit csinálsz? – kérdezte, de szavai kissé torzultak, hiszen a kis pingvin továbbra sem engedte el ajkait.

- Én… - Nagisa egy pillanatra megállt felszólalásában. Hirtelen nem tudta a megfelelő szavakat, amelyekkel elkezdhette volna a témát. – Rei-chan, túl sokat beszélsz a könyvekről – jelentette ki és elhúzta barátjáról a kezét.

- Ah… sajnálom – felelte a fiú és újra elvörösödött. – Csak… tudod, mennyire érdekesnek találom őket – mondta halvány mosollyal.

_Én nem ezt akartam mondani_ – dorgálta magát Nagisa. – De ezt hogyan _fogalmazhatnám meg?_

Aztán átvillant agyán a megoldás. Hát persze! Miért is kéne szavakba öntenie, amikor tetteivel is közölhetné az üzenetet?

Azzal a lendülettel Rei álláért nyúlt jobb kezével és erősen megragadva maga felé fordította a szemüveges fiú arcát. A kék hajú persze csak újra megdöbbent és nem értette a jelenetet, hát még amikor Nagisa teste előre lendült és ajkait az övére tapasztotta, végleg lefagyott. A szőke heves csókját képtelen volt viszonozni, csak ült ott, a földön megkövülten és bámulta maga előtt a kócos hajkoronát.

Aztán a Hazuki fiú eltávolodott tőle és lihegve tekintett rá. Életében először nem tükröződött vidámság szemeiből, csupán komolyan bámulta Reit.

- Na… Nagisa-kun… - hebegte Rei és ajkaihoz emelte ujjait, gyengéden megérintve azt.

- Nem tetszett? – kérdezte hevesen a szőke. Egész teste jelezte a felindult állapotot, vállai remegtek, kezeit pedig olyan erősen szorította a padlóhoz, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek.

- Tessék? – szólt vissza még mindig kábultan Rei. Minden olyan hirtelen történt számára, ezért képtelen volt felfogni a sűrű események sorozatát.

- A csók! – sürgette Nagisa izgatottan. – Talán nem tetszett a csók?

- Nagisa-kun… de miért… - próbálkozott tovább a pillangó, de egyszerűen képtelen volt kiébredni bódulatából. Ez most komolyan megtörtént? Nagisa megcsókolta?

El sem hitte. Barátja tette nem töltötte el rossz érzésekkel, sőt, meglepettségének fátyla mögött mintha egy pici elégedettség is bujkált volna, de nem tudta biztosan. Hiszen, az nem lehet, hogy tetsszen neki a dolog. Nagisa csupán a csapattársa és semmi több, a fenébe is.

A Hazuki fiú látta Rei bizonytalanságát, ezért újra akcióba lendült. Karjait a nyaka köré fonta és egy óvatos lépéssel a lábai közé térdelt. Száját erősen a társáéra nyomta és az előzőnél talán picit finomabb csókokban részesítette.

Szerette Reit, ebben biztos volt. Már kisgyermekkorukban, amikor megalakult az úszócsapatuk a váltóhoz, akkor is kívülállónak számította fiúk között. Makoto, Haru és Rin egykorúak voltak, ráadásul nagyjából hasonló képességekkel is rendelkeztek. Nagisa hiába erőszakolta magát a csapatba, attól még Rin nehezen fogadta el őt, Haru pedig sok dologról, ahogyan róla is, nem vett tudomást. Szinte éhezett valaki figyelmére és barátságára, maga sem hitte el, mennyire, így amikor megismerkedett a saját korosztályát képviselő szemüveges atlétával, nem akarta elszalasztani a lehetőséget. Borzasztóan örült a társaságnak. Kapcsolatuk hamar barátsággá fejlődött, hiszen Rei maga is kissé idegennek számított az összeszokott társaságban, így csupán Nagisa támogatására szorulhatott. Ez az érzelem a szőke fiúban hamarosan erősödni kezdett és észrevette, hogy az edzések alkalmával mindig egyre többet legelteti szemét a nyúlánk, kidolgozott testen. Lassan megszerette őt.

Úgy gondolta, ezt közölni nehéz feladat lesz, hiszen rettegett az elutasítástól. Mit tett volna, ha Rei nemet mondd, vagy megutálja őt érzelmeiért? De ő egyszerűen nem tudott tovább várni. Akarta őt. Jobban, mint bárkit ezen a világon.

Tetteiben rejlő vehemenssége személyiségéből is fakadt, de rettegés érzetéből is. Fejében zúgtak a gondolatok és szinte már látta is maga előtt Rei elutasító arcát, undort a tekintetében, amikor… amikor egy lágy simítást érzett oldalán. A kéz és finom ujjak bizonytalanul tapadtak bőrére, ami izgalommal és boldogsággal töltötte el. Hát mégsem utálja őt? El sem akarta hinni.

Boldog mosollyal vált el Reitől, aki zavarában azonnal lehajtotta a fejét, de arca borzasztó vörösségét nem rejthette el. Nagisa szája vigyorba húzódott, szemei pedig csillogni kezdtek. Annyira megkönnyebbült, hogy fel is nevetett.

- Mi az? – kapta fel a fejét a kék hajú idegesen, mert azt hitte, Nagisa rajta szórakozik.

- Semmi – felelte a szőke mosolyogva. – Csak boldog vagyok.

Rei ezt még kellemetlenebbnek érezte és újra lehajtotta a fejét. Már a füle is vöröslött. Forróság öntötte el testét, amellyel nem tudott mit kezdeni.

Nagisa bátorsága teljes mértékig visszatért. Akár az egész várost körbe tudta volna futni a túlcsorduló energiától.

Ujjait újra Rei állához érintette, de ez alkalommal nem kellett erőltetnie, hogy a fiú ránézzen. A lila szempár félénket csillogott.

- Szóval… a csók – folytatta Nagisa. – Nem tetszett?

Rei nem tudta, mit feleljen, de a szőke fiú pontosan értette a jeleket a másik testbeszédéből. Közelebb hajolt társához, minek következtében a lába Rei ágyékának feszült. Ha lehet, ettől a fiú még idegesebbé vált és zavartan szorította össze fogsorát. Nagisa persze csak felnevetett ezen. Még közelebb húzódott hozzá, így már érezték egymás leheletének simogatását a bőrükön. A Hazuki fiú belemélyesztette rózsaszín tekintetét a lila íriszekbe.

- Akkor miért nem csókolsz vissza?

Persze Rei továbbra is néma maradt. Egyszerűen képtelen volt bármit is kinyögni a számára teljesen újszerű szituációban.

Nagisa lassan egyre közelebb tolta arcát barátjáéhoz és lágyan Rei ajkaihoz érintette a sajátját. Sokkal finomabban viselkedett, mint korábban, mert azt remélte, hogy ez ösztönözheti a szép, lila szemek tulajdonosát. Sejtése beigazolódott. Rei váratlanul megmozdította száját, bár a dolgokba nagyon nehezen lendült bele. Ám ez a tempó túl lassúnak bizonyult Nagisa számára, ezért lassan elengedte az ajkakat és felfedező útra indult. Először Rei nyakának kényeztetésébe kezdett, mire az oldalát érintő újak megfeszültek, szinte a bőrébe vájtak. Ezt jó visszajelzésnek vette, ezért folytatta tevékenységét. Eleinte csak csókolgatta az érzékeny bőrt, halvány foltokat hagyva rajta, később viszont nyelvét is bevetette, amellyel halk reakciókat váltott ki partneréből. Ezen felbuzdulva kezét leemelte Rei válláról és lassan a pólója alá akarta csúsztatni, de ezt a kék hajú már nem bírta tovább. Idegesen, reflexszerűen odakapott és megragadta a csuklóját.

- Mi a baj, Rei-chan? – kérdezte ártatlanul Nagisa. Ártatlanul pillantott fel a pillangóra, hiszen begörnyedt testtartásban üldögélt az ölében.

- Ez… ez sok nekem, Nagisa-kun – felelte bátortalanul. Lila íriszét is inkább a padlón nyugtatta, mint barátján. Borzasztóan zavarba esett, miközben teste szinte remegett a forróságtól és izgalomtól.

- Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte vidáman nevetve a szőke. – Hiszen még alig csináltunk valamit!

_Jellemző rá_ – gondolta Rei. – _Olyan telhetetlen, mindent azonnal akar._

- Ez pont elég – próbálkozott tovább, de Nagisát nem lehetett lelőni.

- Ugyan, Rei-chan…

A lila íriszekben erő villant, amelyen a szőke fiú is nagyon meglepődött. Hirtelen a korábban oly gyengéd karok erősen meglökték őt, mire a földre került. Végtagjai csak szétterültek teste mellett, Rei pedig kihasználta ezt az alkalmat. Két karjával lefogta Nagisa csuklóit a feje körül és erős tekintettel bámulta az alatta fekvőt. Nagisa el sem hitte, amit lát. Rei sosem viselkedett még ilyen erőszakosan vele – sőt, senkivel.

Ez… ez tetszett neki.

A kék hajú idegességében az alsó ajkába harapott, de aztán megemberelte magát és beszélni kezdett.

- Ma nem, Nagisa-kun. – Hangja halkan, de határozottan csengett.

- Ahogy akarod – mosolyodott el a szőke.

A felelet hallatán Rei lekászálódott a srácról és idegesen sóhajtva túrt bele kék hajába. Az előző időszak minden egyes képkockája az agyába égett és egyfolytában a gondolatait bombázta.

Nagisa egy hetyke mozdulattal felült és törökülésbe rakott lábaira támasztotta kezét. Érdeklődő tekintettel figyelte a lehiggadni próbáló fiút és ördögi mosoly jelent meg fiatal arcán. Lassan, észrevétlenül újra közeledni kezdett társához, de hirtelen egy kéz nyomódott kócos, szőke haja által borított homlokára és azonnal eltolta őt.

- Nagisa-kun, kérlek!

Az ideges válaszra csak elnevette magát és beleegyezett a feltételekbe. Ám legyen, veszteg marad, de előbb utóbb úgyis megtöri ezt a merev pillangót! Egy-két napot, esetleg hetet még tud várni, de tovább nem.

Mert szerette őt.


	2. Érintés

Testbeszéd – Érintés

Rei idegesen ücsörgött fürdőkádjában és próbált elmerülni gondolataiban. Mélyet sóhajtott, hogy megnyugodhasson és tarkóját a kád peremére támasztva emelte tekintetét a világos plafonra. Odakintről, az ajtó elől Nagisa méltatlan szavai szűrődtek be, ugyanis a szőke fiú nagyon is kifogásolta, hogy az igen romantikus elképzelése ellenére Rei nem akart vele közösen fürödni, és amíg a pingvin nem figyelt, berohant a fürdőszobába és elfordította a zárban a kulcsot.

_Ez túl sok nekem_ – gondolta Rei.

Nagisa nem hagyott neki elég időt, hogy végiggondolhassa érzéseit. Sőt, mindent felgyorsított, amit csak lehetett. Pedig ő maga még nem volt biztos a dolgában. Tényleg szereti Nagisát, vagy csak az enyhe megfelelési kényszere és a barátok után való mélyről fakadó vágyódása miatt hajlandó belemenni a játékba? Ezt tisztáznia kell magában. Mert ha menet közben kiderül, hogy ő mégsem _úgy _vágyik Nagisa társaságára, azzal nem csak a szőke érzéseibe gázolhat, hanem a kapcsolatuk teljes romlásához vezethetne. Persze, ezen már szinte kár volt agyalnia, mert a folyamat végérvényesen is elkezdődött azzal, hogy _azon a délutánon_ fogadta, sőt viszonozta is Nagisa csókját.

- Mit is képzeltem? – suttogta erőtlenül a fiú és nedves tenyereit a homlokának támasztotta, aztán felült a forró vízben. Erősen megdörzsölte az arcát, majd kezeit telemerítette vízzel és újra megismételte a folyamatot.

Ő ennél okosabbnak képzelte magát, minthogy ilyen kiszámíthatatlan és következményeket maga után vonó eseményekbe ugorjon. Hát akkor miért? Lelökhette volna Nagisát. A Hazuki fiú talán túltette volna magát a dolgon és barátok maradtak volna. Kapcsolatuk nem változott volna – de ez már nem valósulhat meg.

Fáradtan, kissé erőtlenül támaszkodott a kád szélére, hogy kimászhasson a vízből. A törölközőjéért nyúlt, bár kissé vakon – hiszen nem viselte szemüvegét -, és miután végigdörzsölte az egész testét, a dereka köré csomózta a lepedőt. Kicsit meggondolatlanul nem hozott be magával váltásruhát, szóval meztelenül kell Nagisa előtt mutatkoznia. Az ominózus hétvége óta a szőke fiú minden adandó alkalommal ilyesmivel inzultálja őt, szóval nem hagyná ki az esélyt, hogy csupaszon láthassa őt. Vagy legalábbis, csupaszabban, mint az úszóedzéseken. A házában pedig csak egy szoba található és biztosra vette, hogy a Hazuki fiú nem engedi meg még egyszer, hogy a fürdőbe zárkózzon. Előtte kell átöltöznie. Már előre rettegett a közelgő percektől.

Amíg lassan, nagyon lassan az ajtó felé araszolt, agya vadul zakatolni kezdett. Most kell döntenie! Szereti Nagisát, vagy nem? Viszonozhatja az érzéseit, vagy nem? Nem akarja megsérteni a fiút, ezért, amennyiben a válasz: nem, még azelőtt kell elejét vennie a dolgoknak, hogy komolyabban belebonyolódnának ebbe a kapcsolatba.

Nem értette magát. Eddig az élet minden területén képes volt racionális maradni, mindent eseményt, tettet és érzést pontosan ki tudott számítani előre, de újabban az agya szinte megállt. Képtelen volt rendesen gondolkozni, képtelen volt teljesíteni az iskolában, képtelen volt előre látni a dolgokat, ahogy régen, de legfőképpen… képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből Nagisa szavait.

Végül csak megemberelte magát. A forró víztől felhevült a teste, a feje pedig kábává vált, kissé elszédült. Erősen megmarkolta a kilincset és kirántotta az ajtót. Nagisa továbbra is ott ücsörgött, ahol hagyta. A küszöb mellett szobrozott, ám amikor a pillangó megjelent, újra izgatottá válva pattant fel.

- Szabad a fürdő. Mehetsz, ha akarsz – mondta neki Rei és ellépdelt a fiú mellől egyenesen a szekrénye elé.

Azt várta, hogy a szőke követi majd és a hátára veti magát, vagy ujjongni kezd, de meg sem szólalt. Igen. Ez volt az, ami zavarta. Furcsa volt a csend. Döbbenten fagyott bele a mozdulatába és pillantott hátra. Nagisa a ruháit szedegette a táskájából és szó nélkül a fürdő felé indult. Egy másodpercre sem fordult a fiú felé. Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte.

- Tessék? – motyogta Rei.

Megbántotta volna? Nem akarta elhinni. Hát ez volt az, amitől félt. Hogy elutasítsa Nagisát, ami miatt a fiú rosszul érezné magát. Ő nem akarta, hogy mérgesek legyenek egymásra, csupán azt szerette volna, ha minden a régiben marad.

Izgatottan sietett a fürdőszoba felé és azonnal benyitott. Beszélniük kellene.

- Nagisa-kun, én…

Amikor belépett, szájára fagyott a szó. Nagisa már megszabadult a pólójától és a zoknijától, következőnek éppen a nadrágját tolta le. Ez ugyan nem kellett volna, hogy feszélyezze, hiszen amikor átöltöznek az edzések előtt, akkor is látja ugyanezt. Most mégis meglepte. Ráadásul még ő is csupán törölközőt viselt magán.

- Igen? – érdeklődte a szőke. Semmi különös nem volt a hangjában, vagy a viselkedésében. Az sem zavarta, ha valaki félmeztelenül látja valaki. Makoto-senpai elmesélte neki, hogy Nagisa egyszer teljesen meztelenül ugrott egy medencébe, mert nem volt nála fürdőnadrág, míg a többiek is ott tartózkodtak mellette. Tehát ez a helyzet sem igazán zavarja őt. Akkor… Reit mégis miért? Bizsergést érzett a mellkasa alsó tájékán, mire az ajkába harapott.

- Mondani akartál valamit, Rei-chan? – kérdezte Nagisa, majd hirtelen teljesen fellelkesült. – Vagy mégis velem fogsz fürödni?

- Nem, nem… - rázta meg a fejét a fiú azonnal. – Nem – nyögte ki megint. Mintha mást képtelen lett volna kiejteni a száján. – Ah… nem olyan érdekes – legyintett egy kényszeredett vigyor társasában. – Ráér. Fürödj csak meg, aztán majd beszélünk.

Azzal ott is hagyta a fiút. Barátja vidámnak tűnt. Akkor a korábbi viselkedését csak beképzelte volna? Már semmin sem tudott kiigazodni és semmit sem értett. Nagisa mindent összekuszált neki!

Kihasználta az idejét és gyorsan felöltözött, majd, amíg azt várta, hogy Nagisa kipancsolja magát, lefeküdt az ágyába és olvasni kezdett. Péntek lévén aznap is tartottak edzést. Egy nagyon komoly hét állt mögöttük, mivel hamarosan versenyezni fognak és Reinek kétszer annyit kellett dolgoznia, hogy képességeivel beérje a többiek szintjét, ráadásul nagyon sok dolgozatot is írtak ebben az időszakban. Mivel rendszeresen elkalandoztak gondolatai tanulás – meg minden más – közben, sokkal többet kellett a tankönyvek fölött ülnie. Borzasztóan ki is fáradt. Épp csak három oldalt olvasott el, amikor elbóbiskolt.

Nagisa, immár egy pingvines pizsamában, ebben a pózban találta meg őt. A nyakán törölköző lógott és pár elázott tincset törölgetve lépett ki, amikor meglátta a hőn szeretett pillangóját. Ahogy ott feküdt, félig a takaró alatt, kissé összeszorult a szíve. Bár Rei nyíltan nem utasította el az elmúlt időszakban, de jelét sem adta arról, hogy élvezné Nagisa folytonos érzelmi támadásait.

Lehúzta a törölközőt magáról és a kicsi szobán átvágva az ágyhoz lépett. Olyan hangosan dobogott a szíve ebben a békés csendben, hogy félt, Rei még meghallja. Nem akarta felébreszteni, hiszen tudja, milyen keményen dolgozott egész héten. Puhán a matracra tette kezeit Rei nyaka mellé két oldalon, törzsét pedig a fiú fölé emelte. Arcával önmagához képest is lassan közelített a szemüveges felé és egy pillanatra megállt. Rei olyan békésnek tűnt alvás közben. Kék tincsei összeborzolódtak arcát keretezve, pillái pedig hosszan meredeztek szemüvege mögött. Testéből kellemes hő áradt, talán a forró fürdő maradékaként, de ez nem számított.

- Szeress – suttogta neki Nagisa és a lehető leglágyabb mozdulattal nyomta ajkait Reiére, majd el is húzódott, ám a pillangó nem ébredt fel. Gondosan lehúzta róla a szemüveget, hogy a műanyag ne nyomja meg a bőrét reggelre és hetykén az éjjeliszekrényre rakta, a könyvet kivette kezéből, a takarót pedig feljebb húzta majdnem a nyakáig.

Ezután ő maga is aludni tért a számára kirakott futonra, de elalvás előtt még sokáig bámulta Rei alakját.

Másnap reggel Rei kissé nyúzottan ébredt. Pihentebbnek érezte magát, mint az előző napokban, de még szükségét érezte volna pár nap regenerálódásnak. Meglepetten konstatálta, hogy Nagisa nem fekszik a futonján, takarója csak összevissza gyűrve hevert a földön, ellenben a konyhából tányér csörgését és a szőkeség fojtott éneklését vélte hallani. Ásítva tette fel magára szemüvegét és lomha léptekkel a folyosó felé indult.

Sejtése beigazolódott. Nagisa a konyhában szorgoskodott. A gázon, egy kicsi serpenyőben tojás sült, a lábosban pedig már forrt a víz a rizs számára. A pultnak dőlve egy műanyag tálban valami krémet kevergetett nagy átéléssel és egy vidám dallamot hümmögött, ám amikor meglátta Rei érkezését, azonnal az asztalra dobta a tálat és felé sietett. A fáradt fiú nyakába vetette magát és boldogan nevetve ugrándozott.

- Hogy aludtál?

Rei próbálta összeszedni magát, ezért kedvesen elmosolyodott.

- Jól, köszönöm. Mi lesz a reggeli? – nyomatékosítás képpen tekintetét a készülő ételek felé fordította, de amint Nagisa mellkasa újra az övének dörzsölődött, kénytelen volt vissza pillantani rá.

- Rántotta, rizs és egy kis zöldség. De ha nem szereted, szolgálhatok mással is.

Más szájából ez csábosan hangzott volna, de Nagisa hangszíne ehhez nem kompatibilis. Inkább furának, de mégis aranyosnak tűnt, és bár ez a kijelentés kissé feszélyezte Reit, azért elmosolyodott.

- Semmi baj. Szeretem őket, köszönöm, hogy fáradsz vele, Nagisa-kun.

Újra az életek felé pillantott és ijedten vette tudomásul, hogy a tojás bizony barnulni kezdett, jelezve, hogy lassan odaég. Azonnal kitépte magát a szőke szorításából és odarohant lejjebb kapcsolni a hőfokot.

- Azt hiszem, ez kész van – nevette el magát.

- A rizsnek még kell öt perc – vonta meg a vállát Nagisa, kissé morcosan, amiért Rei a tojást választotta helyette. Valahogy máshogy kell megközelítenie a dolgokat, hogy felkeltse végre a figyelmét, mert még sehol sem tartanak a kapcsolatukban.

Rei éppen a hűtő felé indult, hogy egy kis tejet vegyen elő, amikor erős karokat érzett magán, minek következtében teste a fehér konyhabútornak esett. A korábban érzett végtagok mozgása révén helyzete megfordult, ezáltal már hátával támasztotta hűtőszekrényt.

Nagisa elhivatott tekintettel állt előtte, mint mindig, amikor erőszakoskodni akar, hogy „elmélyítse" a szerelmet közöttük.

- Nagi… - Szavait nem fejezhette be, mert ajkak nyomultak az övére. Kezek értek a mellkasához, ő pedig döbbenten fogadta a csókot. Amúgy is gyorsnak találta ezt a tempót, de ezen a korai reggelen végképp nem tudott a megfelelően reagálni rá. Csak állt ott, míg Nagisa nyelve erőteljesen a szájába furakodott és az övét kereste. Szinte belekényszerült a csókba. Kezei akaratlanul is Nagisa törzsére tévedtek, ők pedig a magasságkülönbség kiküszöbölésére lejjebb hajtotta a fejét, a csókot pedig lassan, de biztosan viszonozni kezdte.

Nagisa végre elhagyta a morcosságát és boldognak érezhette magát. Elégedetten simított végig a mellkason jobbjával és a pólóba markolva adta Rei tudtára, hogy nagyon is tetszik neki a dolog.

Egy pillanatra szét kellett válniuk a levegőhiány végett, de Nagisa azonnal visszatapadt Rei szájára és próbálta vadabbul csókolni, a szemüveges arca pedig teljesen vörössé vált. A szőke még mindig képes volt ilyen zavarba hozni.

Kezdte megelégelni, hogy csak áll ott, mint egy farönk, ezért kezdetnek csak a tenyere helyzetét változtatta meg, végül ő maga is próbált jobban bekapcsolódni a csókba, bár tisztában volt vele, hogy nem csinálja túl tökéletesen. Nagisára ez igencsak ösztönzően hatott. Balja lejjebb csúszott és most akadályozás nélkül hatolt a ruhadarab alá. Ujjai az izmos hasfalra érkeztek és lassú, kényeztető mozdulatokkal haladt egyre feljebb. A szemüveges beleborzongott az érintésbe és még a csókot is megállította. Túlságosan meglepte a rengeteg új érzés, holott ő nem akart ilyen messzire menni. Várt volna, amíg letisztáz a fejében mindent ezzel kapcsolatban, de egyszerűen nem volt képes csak ellökni magától Nagisát. Túlságosan is jól esett neki a dolog.

Mivel a szőke már nem tudott tovább a csókkal foglalkozni, szájának új feladatot adott. Míg a kék hajú megfeszült arccal és remegő lábbal nyomta hátát a hűtőnek, ő egyre lejjebb araszolt és száját a fiú füléhez vitte. Érezte, ahogy a szemüveges erre megremeg és próbál megmozdulni, de ő nem engedett. Lágy csókokat lehelt rá és már indult is tovább a nyak érzékeny, vékony bőréhez. Eközben kezei már a mellkasára tapadtak és a dudorodó izmok ívén simított végig, Rei testét teljesen lefagyasztva ezzel. Amikor tenyere a fiú bal mellizma fölé ért, boldogan érzékelte annak szapora szívverését a testéből áradó forróságot.

Rei nem bírta tovább a testét ostromló érzéseket. Még senki, soha hasonlóban és annak töredékében sem részesítette, amit Nagisa azokban a napokban tett vele. Teste számára nagyon szokatlanul reagált minderre és elméje olyan dolgokra ösztönözte őt, amire pár hete még minden bizonnyal nem lett volna képes, de akkor… semmi mást sem akart jobban csinálni, mint eleget tenni azoknak a különös sugallatoknak.

Egy hirtelen mozdulattal Nagisa oldalára szorította tenyereit és eltolta őt magától. A szőke teljesen meglepődött a tetten. Ajkai még mindig csillogtak a nedvességtől, arca kipirult, enyhén lihegett. A rózsaszín íriszek ijedtségről árulkodtak és Rei tudta miért. A Hazuki fiú attól tartott, hogy a dolognak itt vége szakad, és megint úgy leállítja, ahogy eddig szokta, ám nem így történt. Saját magát is meglepte a tett és el sem hitte, hogy képes így is viselkedni. Tudta, hogyha elméjéből eloszlik a köd, megbánja és zavarba esik majd emiatt, de abban a percben ez nem érdekelte.

Gyorsan a hűtő melletti falnak lökte a fiút és magas, izmos testével fölé magasodott. Erős karjait a falnak támasztotta Nagisa mellett, a fiú pedig csak döbbenten bámult rá.

- Rei-cha… - De a szólított beléfojtotta a szót egy vad csókkal, nyelvével törve utat magának. A szőke értetlenül nyögött és kezeit újra a kidolgozott mellkasnak nyomta, de ezúttal nem „támadó" szerepben állt.

A szemüveges jobbját továbbra is a falon tartotta, de baljával a szőke vállához ért és megszorította, még jobban magához erőltetve őt. Nagisa nem is tudta, hogy élvezi-e, vagy sem, de mindenképpen újszerűnek érezte.

Aztán az erős tenyér elhagyta a testét és a csók is megszakadt. Nagisa kiújuló meglepettséggel bámult fel a barátjára. Tekintete komolyságot és erőt sugárzott. Sosem látta még ilyennek.

- Kellemetlen, igaz? – kérdezte Rei zavarodottan. Arcát szinte azonnal elöntötte a pír, szája pedig keserű mosolyra húzódott. Újra gyengédség áradt jelenlétéből és a korábban hatalmasnak látszó alakja újra fiatal fiúvá változott. – Ideje lenne reggeliznünk – mondta idegesen és a gáztűzhely felé sietett, hogy lezárja a rizs alatt lobogó lángokat is.

Nagisa eltűnődve bámult utána, még mindig a falnak vetett háttal.

Hogy kellemetlen-e? Nem tudta igazán. De Rei tényleg ezt érzi? Feszélyezi a közelsége? Vagy a durvasága? De hát ő nem tudja kontrollálni magát, ahhoz túlságosan szereti és akarja őt. Talán vissza kellene fognia magát.

Halkan, óvatosan odalépdelt Rei mögé és lassan a mellkasa köré fonta karjait. Tempója arra volt hivatott, hogyha a szemüvegesnek esetleg nem tetszene az érintése, le tudja őt állítani bármikor, de nem így történ. A kék hajú hagyta mindezt, ezért Nagisa nyugodtabban szorított karjai elhelyezkedésén, arca oldalát pedig a fiú hátába rejtette.

- Bocsáss meg – kérte halkan, de azért még mindig picit vehemensen, ahogy az rá jellemző.

Szóbeli választ nem kapott, de érezte, hogy Rei az alsókarjához érinti egyik tenyerét, mintha ő is öleléssel próbálkozna.

Az eseményeket mindkettejüknek fel kellett dolgozniuk, ezért az aznapi reggeli szokatlanul nyugodtan és halkan telt, de ez nem tarthatott sokáig. A nap további részében Nagisa újra viháncolni kezdett, Rei pedig élvezője lett a szőke mesélésének.

A dolgok szépen lassan megváltoztak közöttük és saját magukban is.


	3. Felelet

Testbeszéd – Felelet

A medence hosszúsága ötven méter, míg szélessége huszonegy. Az átlagos vízmélység meghaladja a két métert, a medence alja a jobb felső sarokba, a lefolyó nyílása felé lejt, feltehetőleg öt fokos szögben. Rei magassága százhetvenhét centiméter, míg hatvanöt kilót nyom. Izomzata fejlettebb a korabelieknél, ezáltal képességei a sportokban jobbnak bizonyulnak az átlagnál, bármiről is legyen szó. Az úszást csupán nem régen kezdte el, de kemény munkával fejleszteni kezdte ügyességét a pillangóban, száz méteren. A gyorsúszás után ez a legnagyobb sebességet elérő úszásnem, az utolsó világcsúcsot férfi kategóriában egy amerikai ember, Michael Phelps jegyzi majdnem ötven másodperccel. Rei minden szabad energiáját edzéssel tölti, de az ideje természetesen többnek bizonyul egy percnél. Valószínűleg ezt a határt sosem fogja átlépni, a számításai ezt igazolták.

Stopper nélkül is meg tudta állapítani, hogy az ideje semmit sem javult. A fordulóban talpait rossz szögben, mint egy húsz fokos eltéréssel nyomta a csempézett falnak, így veszített lendületéből. Körülbelül két másodpercet veszített, ezzel pedig kissé ingerülten érkezett a medence túloldalára, ahol a fal megérintése után emelte ki fejét a vízből, majd lihegve kapott az éltető levegőért.

Amikor felpillantott a dobbantó irányába, döbbenten vette észre, hogy valaki azon ücsörög, és csupasz lábát a feje előtt lóbálja.

- Nagyon király időt úsztál, Rei-chan – duruzsolta neki Nagisa széles vigyorral. Teste száraznak tűnt, de szőke, hullámos fürtjeiből hideg víz csöpögött vállaira, ahonnan izmos felsőteste felé folytatta útját. Úszónadrágja is nedvesnek tűnt.

Bőre valószínűleg akkor száradhatott meg, amikor elkísérte Makotót és Harukát az iskola épületéig. A két másodéves korábban eltűnt az úszóedzésről, hogy tanuljanak egy dolgozatra, Gou-chan pedig szintén más elfoglaltságot talált magának a bátyja társaságában. Magukra maradtak az egész medence területén.

- Elrontottam a fordulót – sóhajtotta a kék hajú.

- Biztos elfáradtál – legyintett lelkesen Nagisa. – Majd holnap jobb leszel, de ma már szerintem ne eddz többet!

- Nagisa-kun – rázta meg a fejét Rei hitetlenül. - Hamarosan versenyünk lesz és én még…

- Tessék? Nem hallak rendesen – vágott közbe a szőke, majd egy gyors mozdulattal talpra állt a dobogón és egy szép ugrással a vízbe vetette magát. Karjaival Rei vállaiba kapaszkodott és a nagy lendületével mindkettejüket a vízbe nyomta ezzel. A pillangó került alulra és csak döbbenten figyelte Nagisa kitörő lelkesedését, amit még a folyékony közeg sem moshatott le. Mindenesetre, a Hazuki fiú elérte a célját. Mire a felszínre értek, a szemüveges mosolyogni kezdett. Feszültsége párologni látszott.

- Tudod, mire jöttem rá? – lelkendezett a kis shota. Szemei gonosz fényben csillogtak, amitől Rei akaratlanul tartani kezdett. – Vízben még nem csináltuk!

- Na-Nagisa-kun! – hökkent meg a fiú és arca azonnal a vörös egyik sötétebb árnyalatába váltott. – Mégis… mégis miket beszélsz? Még amúgy sem csináltuk!

- De csinálhatnánk – lelkendezett a srác és azonnal szorosabbra fonta karjait barátja nyaka körül. Lábaik harmóniában mozogtak, hogy fejüket a víz felett tudják tartani.

Rei nem is tudta mit mondjon. Csak érezte, hogy a gondolatra vér tódul az arcába és az egész teste felforrósodik. Nagisa erősen a testének préselődött, így csupasz bőrük szinte egymásra tapadt. Hirtelen szűkebbnek érezte az úszónadrágját. Sosem szerette ezt az érzést, mert arra emlékeztette, hogy amit Nagisával csinálnak, az talán túlzás. Még mindig nem volt teljesen biztos a saját érzéseiben.

- Teljesen egyedül vagyunk itt – lelkendezett a szőke. – Nem izgalmas?

- Nem is tudom. – Rei hangja szinte elfúlt idegességében. Szemét inkább a csillogó, hullámzó felszínen tartotta, mivel tartott attól, hogy a rózsaszín szempárba bámuljon.

Nagisa a kék hajkoronához nyomta vizes homlokát és a barátja arcába nevetett. Orraik összeértek, arcuk súrlódott. Elhatározta, hogy most megvárja, amíg a szemüveges kezdeményez. Csak annyira akarta erőltetni a kapcsolatot, amennyire feltétlenül szükséges, amúgy pedig szépen lassan rá akarta vezetni Reit, hogy bátrabb legyen, illetve érzései elérjék azt a szintet, amit a szőke is tanúsít az irányába. A múltkori eset óta nem mert kockáztatni. Bár a teste remegett és majd kicsattant a rengeteg energiától és feszültségtől, amit a lila szempár tulajdonosának ilyen szoros közelsége csak még inkább fokozott, még sem tett semmit. Csak szépen lassan közelítette az arcát és homlokát barátjáénak nyomta. Várt. Nehezére esett, de várt.

Rei úgy érezte, mintha a gyomrában repkedő pillangók ellepnék az egész testét és csapkodásukkal izgalmat keltenének minden porcikájában. Csak azt látta, hogy Nagisa hajából a nedvesség kövér cseppekbe gyűlik, és kisfiús arcát keretezik. A kivörösödött bőrnek csillogást adtak és a félig kinyitott ajkak rejtekébe folytak. Klór illat lengte őket körbe. Korábban azt hitte lábaikkal gyorsan verdesnek, hogy saját magukat és egymást is a felszínen tudják tartani, de ez a sebesség hirtelen egyre lassabbnak tűnt. Mintha maga az idő lassult volna le, ahogy a kócos, izgatott szőkét bámulta. Ő észre sem vette, de arcát milliméterekkel közelebb vitte a másikhoz.

_Gyerünk már, Rei-chan!_ – gondolta izgatottan Nagisa. Alig bírta türtőztetni magát, a határán táncolt.

Végül megtörtént. Rei önszántából közelítette ajkaikat egymáshoz, míg a vörös, érzékeny bőrük egymáshoz simult. A Hazuki fiú csak erre várt. Kinyitotta száját és a szemüvegesre tapasztotta ajkait, bár próbált minél gyengédebben viselkedni. Bal kezével a vizes, vastag tincsekbe tapadó, kék hajkoronába túrt, míg Rei kezei erősen tartották őt derekánál fogva. Lábuk mozgása ténylegesen lassulni kezdett, ők pedig alig vették észre, hogy alakjuk centiméterről centiméterre a víz alá süllyed. A szemüveges teste nagyobbnak bizonyult, így Nagisa fölé magasodott a hullámzó mélységben. Testük szinte egyé fonódva fordult el, de ők erről sem vettek tudomást, csak folytatták a tevékenységüket, miközben lassú sebességgel süllyedtek lefelé. Rövid idő múlva aztán szétváltak és szinte pontosan ugyanolyan nyugodt arckifejezéssel bámulták egymást. Szájukat nyitva tartották, ezért a tisztított víz beszabadult a vékony résen, ám szemüket nem bántotta a klór annak ellenére, hogy nem viselték az úszószemüvegüket. Csak nézték egymást kissé bágyadtan, míg testükben csillapodni látszott az erős vágy.

Rei törte meg ezt az idillt azzal, hogy elengedte Nagisa derekát és a fiú jobbjáért nyúlt. Megragadta a sajátjánál kisebb kézfejet és maga felé húzta az eltávolodó testet. Lábával egy gyengéd mozdulattal a felszín felé lökte alakját, maga után húzva a szőkét. Amint a felszínre értek, a Hazuki fiú a kék hajú vállaihoz bújt és gyengéden újra átölelte fél kezével szerelme nyakát, baljával pedig a törzsét. Rei szinte azonnal átkarolta a vékony testet és a szemüvege nélkül a kissé homályosnak tűnő égre emelte a tekintetét.

- Szeretlek – motyogta neki Nagisa. Hangjában érződött, hogy a szokásos vidámságát egy kis időre mellőzte.

Rei nem tudta, mit feleljen. Fejét továbbra is ostromolták a gondolatok, hogy vajon mit is érez igazából, és miért is teszi azokat a dolgokat, amit. Biztosra akart menni. Biztosan akarta tudni, hogy nem téved, hogy a számításai helyesek és az érzései megfelelnek erre a kapcsolatra. De amíg önmagával vívódott ezen, a szája parancs nélkül válaszra nyílt.

- Igen… Én is.


	4. Randi

Randi

Nagisa vidám mosollyal bámulta a plafont. Ebben a nagy elmélkedésében nem figyelt oda mozdulataira és rizsszemeket potyogtatott végig az asztalon, sőt, az ölében is, amíg a két pálcikával a szájáig juttatta az ételt.

Vele szemben Rei csak sóhajtva figyelte a végtelenül elvarázsolt fiút. Eleinte közbe akart szólni, vagy legalább letakarítani az asztalt, de rájött, hogy ez felesleges cselekedett lenne. A Hazuki fiú teljesen máshol járt, így időpocsékolás lett volna bármit is tennie. Majd evés után rendet tesz barátja után.

- Hé, Rei-chan – szólalt meg hirtelen a szőke és álmatag pillantással vitte fejét a kék hajúra. – Mikor mondjuk el Mako-channak, Haru-channak, Rin-channak, Gou-channak és Ama-chan-senseinek, hogy járunk?

Rei döbbenetében félrenyelt és köhécselni kezdett. Ideges mozdulattal csapta le pálcikáit az asztalra, mire rizsszemek repültek szét a szobájában.

- T-Tessék? – zihálva vette a levegőt és vér tódult az arcába. Nagisa csak nevetett ezen a reakción. – Hogy érted?

- Ők a barátaink és a csapattársaink is. Gondoltam, elmondhatnánk. Végül is ez nem olyan dolog, amit el kellene titkolnunk, mégis így teszünk.

Rei ajkai megremegtek, ezért vékony vonallá préselte őket. Furcsa dolgok kavarogtak a szívében és szavak tolongtak nyelvén, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy kimondhatja őket. Nem akart fájdalmat okozni Nagisának, de kételyek gyötörték a kapcsolatukat illetően. Ez _a dolog_ még idegen volt a számára, ezért az olyasmivel, mint a „felvállalás" még nem is foglalkozott.

- Nagisa-kun, én… - Szavai elakadtak, ahogy a boldogan csillogó, rózsaszín szempárba bámult. – Szóval…

- Igen? – sürgette a szőke.

- Mi… járunk?

A Hazuki fiú ledöbben a szavain. Teste is teljesen elernyedt, ahogy a korábbi lelkesedés egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt belőle.

- Miről beszélsz? Persze, hogy járunk! Miért ne járnánk?! – Idegessé vált és erősen gesztikulált a kezeivel. Heves érzelmek futottak végig arcán és ezúttal az elpirulás nem az örömtől vetült ki arcára, hanem a zavarodottságtól.

- Nem is tudom… - rázta meg a fejét Rei, majd megdörzsölte a tarkóját.

- Csókolózunk is – folytatta Nagisa. – És szeretjük egymást.

- De még csak nem is randiztunk – bökte ki Rei.

Egyszerűen még fiatal volt az ilyesmihez és hetekkel korábban még azt sem hitte, hogy ő képes lesz valaha is így érezni bárki iránt. Csak azt tudta, amit a környezetében lévő emberek csináltak. Kézen fogva járkáltak az utcán, megvárták egymást iskola után, együtt mentek haza. Néha randiztak. Hiszen ezt jelenti a kapcsolat nem?

- Ez igaz – értett egyet Nagisa, újra visszasüppedve a korábbi nyugodtságába. – Erre még nem is gondoltam. – Mélyen elgondolkodott, közben Rei pedig érdeklődbe figyelte őt. Igazándiból, fogalma sem volt a következő lépésről, de azt érezte, hogy valami történni fog kettejük között. Valami, ami még azelőtt sosem.

- Rendben – jelentette ki újult elhatározással Nagisa. – Randizni fogunk.

A szemüveges csak megszeppenten figyelte a lelkesedő fiút.

- Ha tényleg egy pár vagyunk, ezt már igazán meg kell tennünk. Mit szeretnél, mit csináljunk?

- Én… én nem is tudom…

Csak most kezdett eljutni a tudatáig: az első randijuk! Ez már tényleg azt jelenti, hogy ez a dolog komollyá válik, hiszen sok ember előtt fogják felvállalni az utcán.

Hirtelen nagyon izgatott lett.

- Hát… mehetünk moziba, megnézni egy meccset vagy koncertet, ehetünk valamit…

- Mit szólnál, ha először csak egyszerű dolgokkal próbálkoznánk?

- Mire gondolsz?

- Hát… - Egy pillanatra elgondolkodva vitte tekintetét az asztalára és az azon fekvő ételmaradékokra. – Elmehetnénk a városközpontba sétálni és vásárolgatni. Este mindig szépen kivilágítják.

- Ez remek, Rei-chan! – Vigyorodott el Nagisa. – Menjünk már ma!

- Ilyen hirtelen?

- Miért ne? – Izgatottságában az asztalra csapott, amitől a pálcikák egy pillanatra a levegőbe emelkedtek és odébb gurultak a falapon. – Az első, meg a sokadik csókon is túl vagyunk. Egy ilyen kis randit igazán nem kellene túl bonyolítanunk.

- Rendben – bólintott Rei.

Idegesen nyomta ökleit a combjainak, miközben kifeszített testtartásban üldögélt. Teljesen elveszett a gondolatban az aznapról. Agysejtjei csak úgy kattogtak.

Fél nyolcra értek ki a térre. A Nap már lenyugodott, de kellemes világosságát még egy jó darabig ontotta magából, így az utcalámpák sem gyulladtak fel. Odakint sok ember sétálgatott, de egyáltalán nem volt zavaró tömegnek nevezhető. Éppen kényelmesen haladtak közöttük.

Ahogy szépen, lassú tempóban sétálgattak a macskaköveken a kirakatokat nézegetve, Rei hirtelen ujjakat érzett a bal kézfejére fonódni. Odapillantott a mellette tartózkodó Nagisára és halvány mosollyal fogadta el a kezét. Az érintésre egyszerre okozott melegséget a szívében és egy kis izgalmat is. Kicsit tartott tőle, hogy az emberek mit mondanak majd róluk, illetve attól is, hogy esetlegesen találkoznak valakivel, de ez már igazán nem számított. Szerette Nagisát, csak ez volt a fontos.

- Hé, oda mindenképpen menjünk be! – rikkantotta Nagisa és a kezénél fogva maga után rángatta Reit egyenesen az üzletbe.

Az egy szimpla ajándékboltnak minősült. Főképp az óceánnal kapcsolatos kis díszeket, szobrocskákat árultak, amelyek főképp üvegből, kristályokból és fából készültek. Az egyik polcon például hosszú sorokban tengeri állatok figurái álltak, amit Nagisa csillogó szemmel és gyermeki örömmel nézegetett.

- Rei-chan, Rei-chan, ide nézz – hívta oda a fiút. – Hát nem aranyosak?

A kék hajú is hasonlóan lehajolt a bábukhoz és mindent szemrevételezte. Meg kellett állapítania, hogy a szőkének igaza van.

- Úúú, és azok!

Majd ezzel a kiáltással elrobogott egy másik polchoz, az eladó bácsi pedig csak mosolyogva figyelte a lelkesedését. Rei lopva barátjára pillantott, aztán fogta az egyik kis pingvines bábút és a kasszához rohant vele, amíg Nagisát arra a rövid időre lefoglalta a rengeteg plüssállat.

- Ezt kérem – nyomta oda sietve az öreg kezébe a szobrocskát.

A férfi követte a tekintetét. Cinkos mosoly húzódott végig az arcán és elnevette magát.

- A fiatalúr bizonyára örülni fog neki – jelentette ki vidáman és az alig nyolc centiméter magas ajándékot egy kicsi tasakba süllyesztette.

Aznap este még megjártak egy-két boltot azon a hosszú utcán, végül pedig az egyik kávézóban elvitelre üdítőt kértek. Azt szürcsölgetve, táskákkal a kezükben trappoltak tovább a leszálló sötétségben. Az utcalámpák fénye gyönyörűvé varázsolta a környezetüket és meghittséget árasztottak. Mindketten remekül érezték magukat. Ezt ugyan egyikük sem mondta ki, de abban a percben ezt életük legszebb estéjének titulálták.

- Rei-chan! – A fiú a neve hallatán érdeklődő mosollyal kapta fejét barátja felé. – Mi lenne, ha ezt a napot valami romantikussal koronáznánk meg?

- Mire gondolsz?

- Menjünk le a partra.

Rei nem ellenkezett. Ugyan semmi különlegeset nem látott abban, hogy éjjel a tengerpartra sétáljanak, hiszen a Nap már régen lement, így a vérvörös fényben úszó vizet nem láthatták.

Amikor elérték a kívánt helyszínt, Nagisa nekilódult és rohangálni kezdett a lehűlt homokban.

- Miénk az egész part! – rikkantotta vidáman, Rei pedig csak kuncogva nézett utána. Lassan ő is lesétált a víz közelébe és a kis szatyrot a vásárolt dolgokkal egy napágyra dobta. Nagisa eközben a homokban pörgött és nevetve táncolt vissza barátjához. Egy könnyed mozdulattal a másik táska felé dobta a sajátját és azzal a lendülettel karját Rei felé lendítette. Két kézfejével megragadta a szemüveges két kezét és magával rántotta az önfeledt játékba.

- Oi… - szólt rá a kék hajú, mivel csak nehezen tudta felvenni a forgolódás tempóját.

- Hát nem remek, Rei-chan? – kérdezte a szőke és nevetve mozgott, vezetve Reit. Homokszemek csapódtak fel mellettük és papucsaikat útközben elhagyták.

Amikor talpuk a vizes homokot érte, Nagisa izgatottan rúgott bele a kicsi hullámokba, aztán a pillangó felé fordult. Csupán a pillantásával jelezte Rei felé szándékát, amit amaz azonnal meg is értett, ám mielőtt tiltakozhatott volna, Nagisa már le is rántotta magáról a pólóját és a kék hajú arcába vágta. Mire Rei lehúzta magáról a ruhadarabot és megigazította a szemüvegét, csak azt látta, hogy Nagisa csupasz testtel rohan a hullámok közé, fehér bőrén pedig megcsillan a Hold fénye.

- Na-Nagisa-kun! – kiáltott utána a rózsaszín-fehér csíkos pólót szorongatva. – Ez veszélyes!

- Gyerünk, Rei-chan! – intett neki vidáman Nagisa. Teste már csak derekáig látszott ki a habokból. – Mártózz meg te is, szuper a víz!

Idegesen megigazította a szemüvegét, a pólót pedig a szőke nadrágra és alsónadrágja alkotta kupacra dobta. Arca vörösebbé vált, mint valaha. Vörösebbé, mint a szemüvege kerete, amelyet egy ideges, remegő mozdulattal a ruhákra helyezett, hogy biztonságban tudja. Ezek után a pólóját húzta át izmos felsőtestén. Bőrén azonnal érezte az enyhe szellőt, amitől libabőr futott végig az egész testén. Megborzongott. Szemei előtt Nagisa izgatott ugrándozása látszott, ezért erőt vett magán és lassan a nadrágjaitól is megszabadult. A vízbe nagyon lassan, apró léptekkel sétált bele és egyfolytában takarta ágyékát, hogy a szőke nehogy meglássa ott. Hálát adott a végtelen sötétségnek.

Amikor már csak egy méterre voltak egymástól, Nagisa egy játékos mozdulattal vizet fröcskölt rá, ezért kénytelen volt kezeit maga elé emelni. Borzasztóan feszélyezte őt a helyzet, ezért képtelen volt elhinni, hogy barátja viselkedése semmiben nem tér el a szokott állapotától.

- Kár, hogy nincs telihold – jegyezte meg a szőke.

Persze Rei magában az ellenkezőjét üvöltötte. Ez a kis kifli épp csak egy kicsi fényt szolgáltatott, míg ebben a napszakban a telihold által sokkal többet látnának egymásból.

- Ugye, milyen kellemes a víz? – kérdezte izgatottan Nagisa és egy jó nagy adag vizet fröcskölt kettejük fölé. Csillogva hullottak visszafelé.

- Igen – bólintott Rei, de hangja rekedtnek hallatszott, na meg halknak. Ezen még inkább zavarba esett.

- Bár, ha nem mozgunk, hideggé válhat – folytatta Nagisa. Arca különös érzéseket közvetített. Már nem vigyorgott úgy, ráadásul lassan, de közelebb araszolt Reihez. – Megfáznánk, nem gondolod?

- De – felelte halkan.

Nagyon jól tudta, mire akar utalni a fiú, ám ez valahogy nem zavarta. Ott álldogált a sötét Holdfényben, teste alsó felén gyengéd hullámok és áramlatok fejtették ki hatásukat, bokáját pedig a lebegő homok dörzsölte.

Már csupán egy lépés választotta el őket egymástól. Nagisa halvány ám bíztató mosollyal bámult fel a nála magasabb fiúra. Rein furcsa nyugodtság lett úrrá, ahogy barátjára nézett. A Hazuki fiú kiemelte a hullámokból víztől csöpögő kezét és Rei felé nyújtotta, aki elfogadta azt. Közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz. Nagisa lábujjhegyre állt a puha homokban, Rei pedig lejjebb hajolt, minek következtében lágy csókkal kezdődött közöttük, ami aztán elmélyülni látszott. Kezeikkel összefonták testüket, arcuk pedig szinte egy másodpercre sem vált el egymástól. Egy idő után aztán Nagisa megtörte a pillanatot és ujjait a kidolgozott mellkasra nyomva pillantott fel Reire. Komoly tekintete különössé tette kisfiús arcát. A kék hajú nem tudta megállni és egy gyengéd mozdulattal simított végig a puha bőrön a rózsaszín szemek alatt.

- Menjünk ki – suttogta Nagisa, mintha félne attól, hogy megzavarja ezt a békét kitörő hangjával.

Rei megragadta a sajátjánál egy picivel kisebb kezet és lassú léptekkel elindultak a part felé a nyugodt hullámzásban. A nedves bőrüket érő lágy szellő miatt borzongás futott végig testükön, de nem törődtek vele. Valami sokkal hatalmasabb, egy elképesztő dolog melengette őket belülről.

Amikor kiértek a hullámokból, hirtelen késztetést érzett újra, hogy eltakarja magát. A biztonság, amelyet a tengervíz adott, eltűnt, ami miatt újra izgulni kezdett. Éppen lehajolt volna a ruháikért, amikor a tenyerét egy gyengéd szorítás érte. Oldalra pillantott és a szőke komoly tekintetével találta szembe magát. Nagisa hátrált pár lépést és óvatosan elhúzta barátját a kupactól, majd ott megálltak.

- Ez… nekem már nem elég… - mondta halkan továbbra is szorongatva a fiú balját, holott már egymással szemben álltak. Rei nem kérdezett, nem reagált, de pontosan értette a felhívást. A szőke felemelte mindkét kezét és a szemüveges dudorodó mellkasához érintette őket meglepően lágyan. Kissé hozzásimult, lábával a homokban túrva közelebb lépett. Szinte érezték az egymás testéből áradó hőt. – Kérlek… Rei.

Önmagát is meglepték a szavai. Nem rakta ki a névutótagot, ahogy szokta. Csak pillanatokkal később realizálta ennek miértjét. Igen. A kék hajú különlegessé vált a számára, ezért másképp akarta kezelni és szólítani, ahogy a többieket. Másképp érzett iránta, másképp nézett rá, másképp viselkedett vele. Ő már nem az a Rei, akit megismert annak idején. Megváltozott, ahogy ő is, bár éppen csak egy kicsit. Pont annyit, ami ezt a kapcsolatot létrehozta közöttük, és ami miatt azon az éjjelen a tengerpartra mentek.

Nem beszéltek többet, csupán a testükkel kommunikáltak. Nagisa lassan behajlította a térdeit és Rei kezébe kapaszkodva a homokba ült. A szemüveges hasonló mozdulatokkal közeledett feléje és elé térdelt. Arcuk egy vonalba került, szinte azonnal elvörösödtek. A kék hajú közelebb tolta fejét, mígnem orruk súrolta a másikét és a csókot is ő indította el. Először csak bőrüket érintették össze, majd lassan kinyitották szájukat. Életük legnyugodtabb csókja volt az. Rei lassan elhagyta az ajkakat és Nagisa arcának finom bőrét csókolgatta. A szőke azonnal felkapta bal kezét és a kék tincsekbe túrt, míg jobbjával továbbra is támasztotta magát. A pillangó lassan elérte a fülét, mire teste megfeszült. Tovább haladt és a nyak íves vonalán haladt lefelé, lassú mozdulatokkal. Belemelegedve a dologba elkezdte a nyelvét is használni, amit Nagisa halk, torkából feltörő hangokkal reagált le. Észre sem vette, de átadva magát az élvezeteknek a testét támasztó karját behajtotta könyökénél és lassan leereszkedett a puha homokba, Rei pedig alakja két oldalán támasztotta meg izmos karjait. Ez adta meg a lehetőséget, hogy kényelmesen elérjen Nagisa kulcscsontához, ahol egy pillanatra megállt.

A kis pingvin eközben tehetetlenül bámulta a fölé tornyosuló, sötét, csillagos égboltot. Kezét hol Rei feje búbjához érintette, hol a világos homokba túrta, megmarkolva a szemcséket. Különös volt neki a helyzet. Általában ez fordítva történik, hiszen a kék hajú sosem volt elég bátor hozzá, hogy ilyesmit kezdeményezzen. Mindig ő próbálkozott társa kényeztetésével, ezért ez az alkalom kétszeresen is mámorosan hatott rá.

Rei lassan haladt lefelé a csupasz mellkason, minden izmot végigcsókolgatva. Kis gyakorlatlansága nem tűnt fel a fekvőnek, egyáltalán nem zavarta.

Amikor elérte a köldök érzékeny, kissé csikis pontját, Nagisa teste újra ívbe feszült és erősen megmarkolta a talajt.

- Rei – szakadt ki a torkán, továbbra is szinte suttogva.

Ám a szólított képtelen volt tovább folytatni feladatát. Érezte, ahogy Nagisa alatta megmerevedik és ez megrémítette. Egészen odáig úgy érezte képes lett volna bármit megtenni, hogy barátját boldoggá tegye, de azon a ponton nem bírt tovább haladni. Idegesen felült és zihálva fordult féloldalasan a fiúhoz képest. Egyik térdét felhúzta, karját nekitámasztotta, tenyerével pedig megpróbálta elfedni arcát. Végtelenül zavarban érezte magát a helyzet miatt, és mert kudarcot vallott.

- Rei? – szólt oda halkan a fiú. Hallotta, ahogyan hozzá hasonlóan Nagisa is ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát és mozgolódni kezd a homokban. Gyengéd ujjakat érzett vállain és egy test melegét a hátán. – Jól vagy?

- Sajnálom – suttogta olyan halkan, hogy a Hazuki fiú éppen, hogy meghallotta. – Nem vagyok rá képes.

- Semmi baj – nyugtatta halvány mosollyal, bár ezt Rei nem láthatta. Még mindig háttal ült a fiúnak és eltakarta lehunyt szemeit. – Hallod? – Gyengéden megrázta az izmos, összekucorodó testet, mintha ezzel életet lökhetne belé, de a pillangó csak kicsit engedett izmai megfeszítéséből. – Jó volt ez így. Köszönöm szépen.

Félénken leengedte tenyerét és oldalra fordította fejét. Az átható rózsaszín szemek szinte világítottak a sötétségben. Megnyugvást adtak neki.

- Köszönöm, Rei – ismételte el úgy, hogy közben tekintetét mélyen belefúrta a lila íriszekbe. Karjaival félig átölelte a fiú vállát és a fejéhez bújt. – Tényleg.

- Biztos? – Továbbra is olyan bizonytalannak tűnt, hogy Nagisa végül elnevette magát, amivel akaratlanul is életet lehelet a társába is.

- Persze.

Azon nyomban talpra rángatta a fiút és elkezdte a dolgaik felé húzni.

- Jobb lenne, ha most hazamennénk. Tele vagyok homokkal, le kellene zuhanyoznom.

- Rendben – bólintott a kék hajú.

Összeszedték a ruháikat és végül a piros szemüveg is a helyére került. Kissé kínos csend telepedett rájuk, de boldogságukat nem törhette meg semmi sem. Lassú léptekkel, kézen fogva oldalogtak oda a napágyhoz, amelyen a szatyrokat hagyták, hogy minél hamarabb hazaérhessenek.

- Azért jó volt ez a randi. Máskor is jöjjünk el – indítványozta a szőke nevetve, mire Rei csak elvörösödve harapott ajkaiba, végül ő is elmosolyodott.

- Persze – értett egyet suttogva és megszorította Nagisa kezét.


	5. Csobogás

Csobogás

Rei izgatottan bámult az ajtón túli világosságra. Ahogy a medence vize visszaverte a fényt, egy bizonyos szögből, a folyosó sötétjéhez képest igencsak vakítónak hatott az egész. Meleg, megnyugtató ujjak fonódtak jobb kézfejére, ő pedig kissé aggódva hagyta magát a külső térre vezetni. Szívverése olyan hangosan szólt fejében mintha fémszemeteseket vernének közvetlenül a füle mellett. Bumm-bumm, bumm-bumm - nem hallott semmi mást.

Aztán a világosság alább hagyott, ahogy a hideg, csempézett folyosóról a külvilágba értek, közvetlenül a hullámzó víz mellé.

Alig pár méterre tőlük Gou álldogált egy irattartóval a kezében és Makotónak mutogatott valamit a legfelső lapon. Feltehetőleg az edzéstervvel kapcsolatban beszélgethettek. Makoto az egyik dobogón ült, nyakában egy fehér törölközővel, kezében pedig egy zöld műanyagkulaccsal, amelyből időnként kortyolt egyet, valamint sűrűn bólogatott a lány szavaira. Haru eközben a számára oly éltető vízben rótta köreit, szinte eggyé válva a kékséggel. Egy percre sem állt le.

- Sziasztok! – köszönt vidáman Nagisa a többieknek, továbbra is barátja kezét szorongatva. Ez a társaságnak eleinte nem is tűnt furának, hiszen a szőke gyakran csimpaszkodik az emberekre.

- Nagisa-kun, Rei-kun, késtetek! – szólt oda a lány egy kissé idegesen, rájuk mutatva stoppert tartó kezével. – Hamarosan itt a verseny, keményen kell dolgoznotok.

- Elnézést, elnézést – nevetgélt a Hazuki fiú és szabad jobbjával kócos, szőke tincseibe túrt. – Hamarosan elkezdünk edzeni, de előtte beszélhetnénk valamiről?

- Valami baj van? – érdeklődte Makoto. Azonnal felállt ültéből és a fiúk felé lépdelt izmos lábain. Gou követte.

- Nem, semmi. Sőt! – izgatottan elengedte a még mindig sóbálványként viselkedő barátja kezét és a fiú felé ugrándozott. – Nagyon jó hírt akarunk elmondani, igaz, Rei?

Nem nyitotta szóra a száját, csak befeszült arccal bólintott. Fogait olyan erősen szorította össze, hogy lassan fájni kezdtek, ezért megpróbált lazítani. Az egész arca pipacsvörösnek tűnt, talán még a fülei is.

Eközben már Haruka is kikászálódott a medencéből, mert furcsának találta az összegyűlt tömeget. Nagisa őt is odarendelte maguk közé, ami Reit még nagyobb zavarba ejtette ezzel. Igaz, csupán három emberről volt szó, mégis tömegnek érezte, ezért inkább a talajt bámulta.

- Rei is én együtt járunk – jelentette be Nagisa kitörő lelkesedéssel, és azonnal a kék hajú karja után kapott, hogy magához ránthassa a fiút. Amaz meglepettségében kitátotta a száját, ahogy a szőke fiú magasságába került.

- Tényleg? – jött a meglepett kérdés Makoto szájából. Kis pír szökött az arcába, de aztán a szokásos kedvességével elmosolyodott.

- Mi? – döbbent le teljesen Gou és furcsa módon nagyon lelkessé és boldoggá vált. Kezeit összeérintve szorította mellkasához az iratmappát és bámulta a két izmos úszót egyszerre.

- Én már tudtam – mondta csendesen Haru és inkább lassú léptekkel sarkon fordult, hogy visszamehessen úszni.

- Mióta? – kérdezte Gou továbbra is csillogó szemekkel, ahogy közelebb araszolt a pároshoz, tekintetét kettejük között kapkodva.

- Ó, hát nem olyan régóta. Akkor történt… - fogott a mesébe Nagisa. Rei persze zavarba esve fordította el a fejét barátjáról és próbálta kizárni a kínos hallottakat. Ezek a részletek úgy érezte, inkább csak rájuk tartoznak. Ám ugyanakkor nagy kő esett le a szívéről, mivel a reakciók sokkal pozitívabbak lettek, mint azt valaha hitte. Lila íriszei végül a zöld szempárral találkoztak. Makoto kedves arca kissé megnyugtatta és elfeledtette vele, hogy Nagisa éppen a karja leszakítására készül az örömködő ugrálásában. Bár egyetlen további szót sem váltottak egymással, Rei mégis szinte hallotta a beszélgetésüket a fejében.

_Gratulálok_ – sugallta Makoto a szemeivel.

_Köszönöm, senpai. _

_Jól érzed magad?_

_Igen… Boldog vagyok._

_Ennek örülök_.

Makoto lassan lehúzta a törölközőt a nyakából és az úszószemüveget visszatéve a helyére elindult ő is a medence felé. Még jó pár hossza hátra maradt a kemény edzőprogramjából.

Rei fáradtan, a karját dörzsölgetve áztatta magát a forró zuhany alatt. Gou bár nagyon örült a szerelmüknek, azért mégis dühös maradt a késésük miatt és kötelezte őket arra, hogy maradjanak itt annyival tovább és edzenek szorgalmasan, amit meg is tettek. De éppen ezért, mire végeztek a Nap már jócskán közeledett a földhöz, vörössé varázsolva a világot. Kicsit üresebbnek tűnt az öltöző is a másik két fiú társasága nélkül.

A meleg eső annyira megnyugtatta, hogy nem is hallotta a lépteket maga mögött, csupán az ujjak érintésére eszmélt fel. Először a hátát simogatták meg, ám amikor meg akart fordulni, a vállaiba csimpaszkodtak és nem engedték.

Csak sóhajtva vette tudomásul a helyzetet. Bágyadt tekintettel bámulta a fehér csempéket, mialatt a zuhany ontotta magáról továbbra is a vizet. A simogató ujjak végigfutottak a gerincén, borzongást okozva a testében, majd amikor elérték a nyakát, szinte önkéntelenül is lehajtotta a fejét, élvezvén a helyzetet. Minden olyan… békésnek tűnt.

A kezek végül szépen lassan átnyúltak az oldalán és kidolgozott mellkasára fonódtak, miközben egy kócos fej nyomódott a hátához. Puha ajkakat érzett a lapockáján, ami izgalommal töltötte el, hát még az, ahogy Nagisa tenyerei szépen, lassan elhagyták a mellkasát és lefelé araszoltak. Amikor a vékony ujjak a combja tövéhez értek, akaratlanul is odakapott értük, de közben fejét idegesen hátrahajtotta. A szőke azonnal a nyakához bújt és nyelvével az érzékeny, nedves bőrt kényeztette.

- Engedj oda, Rei… - suttogta Nagisa olyan halkan, hogy a csobogó víztől éppen, hogy csak meghallotta.

A forró víz és a forró test alkotta satu egyszerűen megbénította. Engedelmeskedett a szavaknak és elengedte a barátja kezeit, hagyva, hogy azt csinálhasson vele, amit akar. Érezte, ahogy az ujjak lejjebb és mélyebb jutnak, mire ő összerándult. Nagisa minden egyes alkalommal olyan érzelmeket ébresztett fel benne, amilyet még nem tapasztalt, ez is egy volt közülük. A szőke nem csak látta ott, ahol más még soha, ez alkalommal meg is érintette. Finoman ért hozzá tagjához, amely miatt újra Nagisa csuklójához kapott, de meg nem állította a mozdulataiban. Csupán egyszerre ejtette mindez zavarba és töltötte el fantasztikus érzésekkel. A Hazuki fiú a szabaddá vált bal kezét újra végigfuttatta a kockás hason, egyre feljebb a dudorodó mellkas izmaihoz érve és gyengéd, cirógató mozdulatokkal simított végig élükön. Rei torkából halk sóhajok törtek fel, de ezt olyan zavarba ejtőnek érezte, hogy erősen az alsóajkába harapott.

Az érzések kavalkádja végül beteljesülni látszott. Mintha egy bombát robbantottak volna testében, vagy vulkán tört volna ki, miközben száját egy szavakhoz nem hasonlítható hang hagyta el. Kezével erősen megszorította Nagisa csuklóit, hogy az szinte fájt a szőkének, de nem szólt érte. Csupán csendesen örült, hogy ilyen hatással lehetett az általa olyan nagyon szeretett fiú testére és lelkére.

- Nos, Rei? – kérdezte halkan a fiú, elégedetten ölelve át újra a barátja mellkasát. Halkan kuncogott a sikerélményén.

De a kék hajú nem válaszolt, csak bágyadtan bámulta a zuhanyrózsát, amelyből továbbra is, szakadatlanul ömlött a forró és igencsak megnyugtató folyam. Teste szinte elernyedt Nagisa karjaiban, elméje eltompult.

De ez is egyike volt azoknak a pillanatoknak, amikor határtalanul boldognak érezte magát a szőke társaságában.


	6. Boldoggá tenni, boldognak lenni

Boldoggá tenni, boldognak lenni

Rei vidám mosollyal kísérte ki a vendégeket, míg Nagisa a tortával összekent tányérokat cipelte ki a konyhába. Haru már rég készen állt az indulásra, ezért kissé unottan bámulta hol a fogasokat, hol a cipője fűzőjét kötöző Makotót. A zöld szemű mellett Rin ellenőrizte, hogy minden dolgát – mobilját, kulcsokat, pénztárcát – elrakta-e zsebeibe, Gou pedig a bátyját szórakoztatta valamiféle mesével.

- Köszönöm szépen, hogy eljöttetek – mondta a négyfős társaságnak Rei, mint a kicsiny buli házigazdája. – És azt is, hogy ezt Nagisa előtt titokban tartottátok.

- Szívesen segítettünk – mosolyodott el kedvesen Makoto.

- Szerintem jól sikerült a meglepetés – lelkendezett Gou. – Mindennek nagyon örült.

- Te maradsz, Rei? – kérdezte Rin, aki már félig házon kívül ácsorgott a szőke lakásából, a küszöbön.

- Igen. Segítek összetakarítani.

Gou hirtelen mosolyogni kezdett, aztán kezét a szájához kapta. Mikor Rei rápillantott, a lány azonnal sarkon fordult és a bátyján átvágva tört ki a lakásból, amit a fivér csak meglepett pillantásokkal konstatált.

- Neked meg mi bajod van?

- Azt hiszem, itt az ideje mennünk – indítványozta Makoto, maga előtt kiterelgetve finom érintésekkel a társait. – Köszönjük a vendéglátást, Rei.

A kék hajú még egy darabig figyelte a barátaik távozását, de aztán két erőszakos kéz rántotta be az ajtóból a folyosóra.

Meglepettségében nem tudott időben reagálni a támadásra és háta az előszobaszekrénynek ütközött, majd rögtön ezután a két kéz erős ölelésben részesítette, míg egy szőke bozont nyomódott a mellkasának.

- Köszönöm szépen a bulit, Reiii! – mondta izgatottan Nagisa, töretlen lelkesedéssel.

- Igazán szívesen – felelte a kék hajú kissé megilletődve, a kis testet bámulva. Félénken átölelte barátját és arcát a világos tincsekhez érintette, beszívva a kis pingvin illatát. – Boldog születésnapot újra.

- Köszönöm – szólt a Hazuki fiú. – Azt a szobrocskát biztosan kiteszem az éjjeliszekrényemre, hogyha te nem is vagy mellettem miközben alszom, legalább ő ott legyen.

Rei csak halkan kuncogott a dolgon, de arca a szokásos módon vörössé vált. Bár zavarban érezte magát, azért örömmel hallotta, hogy a kis figurával sikert aratott.

- Tudod… - kezdte halkan és végtelenül idegesen. Nyelt egyet, mielőtt újra meg bírt szólalni. – Szóval…

- Igen? – Nagisa kérdő, csillogó szemekkel emelte fel a fejét az ölelésben és úgy bámult társára. Biztató hangja hallatán erőt vett magán.

- Tudod, az van… - Újra leblokkolt, de ezúttal a szünet nem tartott olyan sokáig. Tekintetét inkább elfordította barátjától. – Van… van még egy… ajándékom a számodra.

Zavarában szorosabban ölelte át a shotát és a szemben lévő falat figyelte inkább.

- Tényleg? Mi az, mi az?! – Olyan izgatottá vált, hogy párat még ugrált is, ezzel Reit is arra ösztönözve, hogy bátrabb legyen.

Rei még utoljára a plafonra emelte a tekintetét, mintha magától, az égtől kérne segítséget a következő cselekedet végrehajtásához, majd egy gyors mozdulattal megszakította az ölelést kettejük között. Mielőtt Nagisa felocsúdhatott volna, a két izmost karjával a szőke fiú lábai alá és a háta mögé nyúlt, hogy a karjába kaphassa őt.

- Mit csinálsz? – nevetgélt a Hazuki fiú, de meglepetésében és örömében pír szökött az arcába.

- Ez a te napod – jelentette ki Rei kissé idegesen és feszülten. – Ezért… boldoggá szeretnélek tenni.

Nagisa meglepődött a szavak hallatán, de izgalomba is jött. Vajon beigazolódik a sejtése? Nagyon remélte, hogy így lesz, mert ha igen, akkor egy nagyon régi vágya teljesülne, amelyről már azóta álmodozott, hogy Reit először megcsókolta.

A lila szemű nem állt meg egyenesen Nagisa szobájáig, ahol a fiút mindjárt az ágyára helyezte a lehető legóvatosabb mozdulatokkal. A szőke boldog mosollyal és reményteli szemekkel bámult a kék hajúra, aztán fészkelődni kezdett a puha matracon, hogy a feje a párnán pihenhessen, ha arra kerülne a sor.

A pillangó lassú mozdulatokkal térdelt Nagisa fölé és ajkait minimális határozottsággal nyomta a másikéra. Egyik kezével a testét támasztotta az ágytakarón, baljával pedig félénken a szőke fürtökbe túrt, majd a fül vonalán is végigsimított. Nagisa az oldalába kapaszkodva tartotta magát ülőhelyzetben. Simogatása hatására a szőke körmei a bordái fölötti bőrbe karmoltak, bár a póló miatt ezt nem érzékelte olyan erőteljesen.

Nagisa végül percek múltán megszakította a cselekvésüket és gyengéden eltolta magától a fiút. A lila íriszek teljes meglepettségtől árulkodtak, míg a rózsaszín szemek elég szokatlanul, komolyan villantak barátjára. A szőke idegesen harapott a csóktól nedves ajkaiba és bámult társára.

- Biztos vagy benne, Rei?

Tisztában volt vele, hogy a partnere mennyire ódzkodott a dologtól akárhányszor is eljutottak ide a pár hónapnyi együttlét alatt. Azt sem tudta megszokni, ha Nagisa intim helyeken érinti, éppen ezért élt a gyanúval, hogy Rei talán úgy teszi mindezt, hogy nem is élvezi igazán.

- Azt hiszem – jött a halk felelet, ám a mosoly, ami az arcán végigfutott, határozott megerősítést jelentett Nagisa számára. Nem kell aggódnia a pillangó miatt többé.

A szőke csak bólintott egyet, majd tenyereit újra visszahelyezte osztálytársa oldalára és egy, az előzőnél is mélyebb csókot kezdeményezett. Rei sem hagyta magát és folytatta a szülinapos kényeztetését annak rendje, s módja szerint. Ahogy azt Nagisától látta, hamarosan megszakította a csókot, és vörös ajkait más helyre vitte. Először végigcsókolta az áll vonalát, majd szépen lassan a nyaka felé araszolt, miközben kezeivel a fiú pólójának szélét kereste. Lassú mozdulatokkal felfelé kezdte húzni a ruharabot, Nagisa pedig engedelmesen felemelte a kezeit. A póló az ágy mellett, a szekrény tövében landolt.

Ezután pár pillanat erejéig csak figyelték egymást a félhomályban. Az egyetlen fényforrást a konyhában égve maradt villany okozta, így egymást nem láthatták tökéletesen. Bár ez alkalommal az is elégnek bizonyult.

Rei újra előrelendült, hogy folytassa a korábban megkezdett tevékenységét, bár borzasztóan zavarban érezte magát. Vörössé vált az arca és a gondolatai összevissza kavarogtak a fejében, de nem állt le. Folytatta, mert tudta, hogy ezzel boldoggá teszi azt a személyt, aki a legfontosabb a számára. Nagisa eközben szépen lassan elengedte a testét és fekvő helyzetbe került csakúgy, mint a tengerparton hetekkel korábban.

- Azt hiszem, ez lesz az eddigi legkülönlegesebb születésnapi ajándékom – vigyorogta Nagisa bágyadtan, mire Rei is elmosolyodott.

A kék hajú már a mellkasánál járt, amikor a szőke lassan felült a fekvéséből. Sunyi mosollyal ragadta meg Rei pólójának alját és húzta le azt a tulajdonosáról. Így már mindkettejük mellkasa szabaddá vált, és még a vörös keretes szemüveg is az éjjeliszekrényre került. Ezúttal Nagisa próbálta viszonozni az érzéséket barátja számára, ami bár tetszett Reinek, hamarosan leállította a szőkét, hogy folytathassa a saját munkáját. Szerette volna, ha csak ő adhat aznap.

Bal kezét Nagisa felkarja mellett támasztotta, ajkait a szájára tapasztotta, térdeivel csípője két oldalán állt, jobbjával pedig a fiú térdfarmerjának cipzárjával és gombjával bíbelődött. Ez kissé nehéz feladattá vált, ezért a szőke egy gyors mozdulattal a segítségére sietett, így a nadrágtól megszabadulva csupán egy feszülős bokszert viselt magán.

- Félsz, Rei? – törte meg a csendet Nagisa elégedett, kissé rosszindulatú hangja. A kérdésével arra utalt, hogy a szemüveges már kevésbé intenzíven dolgozott, ráadásul tekintetével kerülte a szőke ágyékának területét.

- N-Nem – hebegte a kék hajú.

- Pedig nekem úgy tűnik – mosolyodott el a Hazuki. Felült, kezeit a háta mögött, a matracon támasztotta, így bámulta a társát, hogy arcuk szinte egymáshoz ért.

- Csupán még nem tapasztaltam ilyesmit – felelte magabiztosan Rei. – De elhatároztam, hogy ma boldoggá teszlek és így is lesz.

- Rei-chan milyen határozott – nevetgélt Nagisa és hagyta, hogy a kék hajú a puha csókjaival visszaerőltesse őt a fekvő pozíciójába.

A szőke izgalma csak fokozódott, amikor érezte, hogy Rei gyengéd kezei végigsimítanak a bal combján, végül pedig ágyékához érnek. Azonnal megfeszült a csókban, ezért a szemüveges el is húzta tőle ajkait és félénken végignyalt nyakán, miközben jobb kezével megszabadította a fiút az utolsó ruhadarabjától.

Rei bátortalanul ért a merevedő taghoz, mitől Nagisa halkan felsóhajtott. A kis pingvin a jobb kezét felemelte a fejéhez és a párnába markolt, hogy ezzel meggátolja teste mocorgását, valamint ez arra is volt hivatott, hogy kibírja az erős vágyat, amelyet barátjáért érzett.

Boldoggá fogom őt tenni – gondolta a szemüveges elégedetten. Képes lesz arra, amire már napok óta készült. Ami miatt az úszásról szóló könyvektől roskadozó polca új darabokkal is büszkélkedhetett, amelyek egyik sportágat sem hirdették, hanem a szerelem tudományát tanították olvasóiknak. Persze vannak dolgok, amit könyvekből nem lehet elsajátítani, és ez is közéjük tartozott. De ha úszni megtanult, akkor erre is képes. Igen, menni fog. – biztatta magát továbbra is.

Nagisára vetődött a tekintete. Sosem vágyott még a szőke testére ennyire, ami teljesen újszerűen hatott rá. Ahogy a fiú arca lassan teljesen kivörösödött a vágytól, ahogy puha alsó ajkába harapott, ahogy a párnát szorongatta fél kezével a feje alatt, míg másikkal a takarót markolta, ahogy bámult gyönyörű, mély rózsaszín szemeivel őrá…

Amikor Nagisa teste a kényeztetés hatására először megfeszült, majd hirtelen teljesen elernyedt, Rei odahajolt hozzá és kezével gyengéden végigsimított a finom arcbőröm.

- Szeretlek – suttogta, aztán lágyan összeérintette ajkaikat.

A pingvin karjai a nyaka köré fonódva gátolták meg, hogy elhúzódhasson tőle, így Rei mellé telepedett az ágyon. Sokáig folytatták a kellemes csókot, de végül elváltak egymástól és a fél sötétségben egymás arcát bámulva feküdtek oldalukon.

- Én is – mondta halkan Nagisa, bágyadt mosollyal az arcán. Kezét a barátja meztelen mellkasához vitte és a szíve fölé nyomta tenyerét, hogy érezhesse a szapora dobogást. – Nagyon szeretlek – suttogta, majd odabújt a kidolgozott mellizmok közé, Rei pedig átölelte a vállait. Állát a szőke fejtetőhöz érintette és egy halvány csókot nyomott a világos fürtökre. Nem volt képes abbahagyni a mosolygást, ahhoz túlságosan örült a szíve. Testét szinte szétvetette a boldogság, ahogy a sajátjánál kisebb testet ölelte.

Ám Nagisa legnagyobb örömére, a „második ajándék" odaadása nem ott ért véget. Rei befejezte azt, amit elkezdett, még ha borzasztóan zavarban is érezte magát…


	7. A világ

A világ

Nagisa halvány mosollyal az arcán bámulta a tájat. A nem is olyan sokkal korábban világoskék ég már lilává változott, ahogy a Nap a lemenő fényével megváltoztatta a világot. Az egyik közeli fán madarak csipogtak és énekeltek egymás szavára, minden olyan békésnek tűnt. Rózsaszín íriszeit végül elhúzta a látképtől és lassan jobbra fordította fejét. Mellette, szoros közelségben ücsörgött a barátja, ruhájuk szinte a másikét súrolta. Kezeiket elválaszthatatlanul egymáshoz kulcsolták.

Az állandóan izgága énje és kifogyhatatlan energiái abban a pillanatban nem érvényesülhettek, túlságosan hatalmas béke és harmónia uralkodott a testében és elméjében. Igen, megmagyarázhatatlan volt.

Rei szeme sarkából látta, ahogy a szőke ránéz, ezért ő is elfordította fejét. Szemüvege lencséin visszatükröződtek a természet meleg színei, fehér bőre kipirult.

- Örökre így maradnék – motyogta halkan a kis pingvin.

- Fél óra múlva beesteledik, a levegő pedig hűlni kezd. Nem lenne célravezető megfázni a nyár végén.

Nagisa lehajtotta a fejét és egy nevetést elfojtva túrt világos tincsei közé.

- Néha lehetnél kevésbé racionális.

- Tessék?

A Hazuki fiú nem hezitált, egy lassú, de határozott mozdulattal felemelte szabad bal kezét és barátja arcának oldalához érintette, hogy egy mély csókot válthasson vele. Fél percig nem váltak el egymástól. Nagisa ezután rátekintett, majd egy mosoly után fejét barátja vállára hajtotta, minek következtében karjaik teljesen egymáshoz simultak.

- Ezt meg tudod magyarázni?

Rei kérdő tekintetét természetesen nem láthatta, de érezte. Tudta, hogy a szemüveges pontosan hogyan is reagál, ezért akaratlanul is széles mosolyra húzódtak ajkai.

- A definíció bizonyára nem lenne tökéletes.

A kék hajú egy darabig a társán tartotta tekintetét, de végül inkább újra a lemenő Nap felé fordult. Az utolsó sugarak kellemesen melengették a bőrét, amint a dombtetei lágy szellő tört csak meg néhány pillanat erejéig. A távolban két jármű húzott el soktíz méterrel felettük, az autóúton. Feltehetőleg egy kisteherautó és egy motor lehetett, de aztán újra megnyugtató csend szállt a vidékre.

Rei bágyadtan merült el gondolataiban. Tulajdonképpen, mi is történik közöttük? Maga sem tudta. Csak azt érezte, hogy ott ücsörögni Nagisával olyan egyszerű és jó. Ritkán éltek meg hasonló pillanatokat, főleg mióta járni kezdtek. A kis szőke ugyanis állandóan lelkesedett valamiért, vagy éppen testiségekbe bontakozott volna, szóval egyhelyben ücsörögni, és például a Naplementét nézegetni hosszú percekig, órákig… lehetetlennek tűnt. Éppen ezért volt olyan különleges ez az alkalom.

- Hamarosan vége a nyárnak – mondta ki hirtelen, meglehetősen halkan Rei.

- A következő vizsgák is a nyakunkon vannak – tette hozzá Nagisa fintorogva.

- Onnan már csak egy köpés a Karácsony…

-… meg az év vége…

- Akkor pedig…

Makoto és Haruka elballagnak az iskolából, magára hagyva a két fiatalabb fiút. Mindketten tudták ezt, egyiküknek sem kellett befejeznie a mondatot. Nem akartak minderre gondolni. Hogy vége négyük – ötük – barátságának, szétszélednek és ők is, a kapcsolatuk is választás elé nézne.

_De ez még olyan messze van_ – gondolták mindketten.

Nagisát szinte mérgezték ezek a gondolatok, ezért hogy minél hamarabb elhessegesse őket, felemelte szőke fejét barátja válláról és Rei arca felé közelített. Ajkait barátjáéra nyomta és hihetetlen boldogsággal vette tudomásul a pillangó bátorságát, ugyanis a kék hajú, bár kissé félénken, de kezével végigsimított Nagisa finom arcbőrén, baljával pedig erősen megszorította a szőke jobbját. Ezzel a mozdulattal, ebben a helyzetben több szerelmet és érzelmet közölt a fiúval, mint az együttléteink alkalmával bármikor. Benne volt a féltés, a gondoskodás, a szeretet. Hiszen még mindig találtak új dolgokat kapcsolatukban testiség terén és mentálisan is.

Nem volt egy szenvedélyes csók, mégis csak percek múltán váltak szét, Nagisa pedig azonnal visszafeküdt Rei vállára.

- Én… – kezdte halkan a szőke. Arcát pirosra festette a Nap, ezzel elrejtve a hirtelen megjelenő pírt. – Én jobban szeretlek, mint Mako-chant, Haru-chant és Rin-chant. – A kék hajú elméje üresnek bizonyult. Egy gondolat sem fogalmazódott meg fejében az elhangzott szavak hallatán, csak – szinte – reflexszerűen felkunkorodtak szájzugai és kissé elpirult. – Azt hiszem… jobban szeretlek a nővéreimnél és a szüleimnél is. Rossz ember lennék, nem igaz? Hiszen őket sokkal régebb óta ismerem, mint téged.

A szemüveges fejében mintha gyertyát gyújtottak volna, lassan pislákolni kezdett egy aprócska láng, Nagisa szavai pedig akár egy fuvallat, éltették azt, nagyobbá varázsolták. Szíve lassan, de biztosan zakatolni kezdett, bár agya szokatlanul lassan működött. Nem érzett kényszert rá, hogy reagáljon vagy válaszoljon valamit. Csak ült tovább a fapadon, miközben ujjait továbbra is összekulcsolta Nagisa ujjaival.

- Én is hasonlóan érzek – mondta ki végül őszintén.

_Így együtt válunk rosszá._

Olyan nyugodtnak és békésnek érezte magát, mégis az agya egy kis, távoli zugában egy hang halkan kiáltozta, hogy ez bizony egy hatalmas dolog. Akkora, hogy örömében körbe kellene futnia a világot, szétkürtölni boldog-boldogtalannak az érzéseit, megosztani azzal, akivel csak lehet, Nagisát pedig halálra kellene ölelnie és csókolnia. Mindezt megtehetné – gondolta. De nem fogja.

Önző öröm lett úrrá rajta, hogy mindezt magában tartsa, de ezúttal nem a szégyentől, vagy a zavartsága miatt. Nem. Éppen azért, mert lassan olyannyira szerette Nagisát, hogy mindenét meg akarta tartani saját magának. A szerelméről nem adna tudomást, hogy más csak sejthesse, de fogalma se legyen róla, hogy ő mennyire boldog. Nem osztaná meg a világgal, csak _vele_. Kizárólag vele. Éppen ezért volt mindez oly hatalmas és felfoghatatlan.

Egyik reggel ugyanaz a madárcsicsergés ébresztette őket, mint akkor, azon a kora esti időpontban, a dombon. A reluxákon kellemes, világos fény kúszott be, Rei pedig a szemüvegéért nyúlt. Miután a vörös keretet a helyére rakta, óvatosan lekászálódott a matracról, az ablakhoz lépdelt és kikukkantott az utcára. Csodaszép nyári reggelre virradt aznap. Testén egy pillanatra libabőr futott át, hiába tombolt odakint a hőség. A felkarját megdörzsölve bámult hátra válla fölött, és amikor a kicsi, meztelen testet megpillantotta az ágyában, félig takaróba bugyolálva, akaratlanul is elmosolyodott és melegség áradt szét a szívében. Sosem hitte volna, hogy képes lesz valakit így és ennyire szeretni.

Lassan visszasétált az ágyhoz és leült a matrac szélére. Finoman ébresztgetni kezdte Nagisát, de a fiú csak nyöszörgött, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal magához rántotta barátját, Rei pedig kifacsarodott pózban végezte újra a matracon.

- Még olyan korán van – nyögte ki a kis szőke rekedtes, álmos hangon.

- Elmúlt nyolc óra – sóhajtotta a szemüveges és kicsit helyezkedni kezdett, hogy kényelmesebb testtartásba kerüljön.

- Elment az eszed, Rei – nyöszörögte a fiú és lassan odabújt a csupasz mellkashoz összegömbölyödve, akár egy kisbaba. A kék hajú ösztönösen is köré fonta karjait, állát pedig a szőke fej búbjához érintette.

- Rendben. Akkor, amíg én csinálok egy kis reggelit, kapsz még egy kis időt lazsálni.

- Nem, ne menj most el…

Rei megenyhülten nézte, ahogy a szőke szinte azonnal, újra álomba merül a karjaiban. Nem volt szíve megmozdulni és ezzel felébreszteni, de valójában nem is akaródzott ezt tennie. Végül is, mi akadálya visszafeküdni még egy kicsit?

Nagisa halk szuszogásba kezdett. A leheletétől egy pillanatra megborzongott teste, de szinte azonnal el is múlt.

Olyan más érzés volt a kis pingvint így a karjaiban tartani. Más, mint amikor Makoto-senpai hátba veregeti, vagy a bátyja öleli meg. De még Nagisa ölelései között is fedezett fel különbséget. Ott volt a „szeretlek, maradjunk így egy kicsit" ölelés, vagy a „dühös vagyok rád, de nem akarlak elengedni" féle. Továbbá megkülönböztette a „pár percnyi békesség", a „hiányoztál, pár órája láttalak utoljára", illetve a „te vagy a legjobb barátom" öleléseket is.

Persze mind közül a „maradjunk együtt örökké" darab volt a legkülönlegesebb. De hogy mi a legmámorítóbb az egészben? Nem ijesztette meg ez a felismerés. Nem zavarta össze az „örökre" gondolata. Nem tűnt idegennek vagy feszélyezőnek. Nem zaklatta fel, nem tűnt furcsának vagy túlzásnak mindössze másfél évnyi barátság és szeretet után sem. Csupán zsibbasztó boldogságot érzett és egy kis tompa nyugalmat.

_Így kellett lennie_ – ezt érezte. És tudta, hogy Nagisa is gondol ilyesmire néha napján, bár egyikük sem mondta ki igazán.

És ha várt még rájuk a kellemes örökkévalóság, akkor az a pár óra alvás már igazán nem számított…


End file.
